No has cambiado en nada, Jojo
by Kirukiruchan
Summary: Porque una expresión suya valía más que cualquier lujo en el mundo. Era verdad... Disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida era la mejor parte de ser joven. Primera parte del Reto#EsDeFanfics /Drabble/Fluff/Caejose


**Primera parte del reto #EsDeFanfics**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Yaoi**

 **Joseph Joestar x Caesar Zeppeli**

 **(Jojo's Bizarre Aventure es propiedad de** **Hirohiko Araki)**

* * *

 **No has cambiado en nada, Jojo**

-¡Ah, estamos realmente envejeciendo, Caesar!- el bostezo que pegó a continuación le humedeció los ojos, aún parado contra la barandilla de la ventana; el distrito de Manhattan se erigía frente a los ojos azules haciendo gala de sus despampanantes edificios y calles colmadas, en cada rincón estaba ocurriendo algo divertido y Joseph no podía encontrar algo más cruel que estar perdiéndose de todo eso por estar allí, casi ochenta pisos más arriba del suelo, admirando desde la copa de los grandes árboles de vidrio y acero que crecían en esa jungla de asfalto.

-Al menos tápate la boca cuando hagas eso- tras él un calmado rubio apareció ordenando una pila de hojas entre sus manos, aunque la ligera curva de su elegante ceja demostraba una disimulada molestia ante la actitud del castaño- Y habla por ti si te sientes un viejo, yo estoy en la flor de mi vida- sonrió ladino demostrando su verdadera personalidad sarcástica para con aquel muchacho casi de su edad.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿De qué sirve ser joven si no puedo divertirme allá afuera?- el otro volvió a su asiento acolchonado rojo, girando sobre él hasta posar sus codos en el lujoso escritorio donde un rectangular cartelito rezaba GERENTE GENERAL JOSEPH JOESTAR en letras doradas.

Caesar, algo así como su mano derecha, chasqueó la lengua ya hasteado de su infantil actitud. Aquel chico de ojos verdes era su ancla a tierra y de no ser por él probablemente no estaría donde estaba ahora, sin embargo, pecaba de trabajólico y maníaco detallista cuando de cumplir responsabilidades se trataba. Así se lo hacía saber justo ahora.

-Tómate el trabajo más en serio, Jojo. Seguimos en la oficina.

Y también era su mejor amigo y pareja.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás...?- en un segundo Joseph le había jalado de la corbata con diseño de triángulos atrayéndolo hacia él inclinándolo contra el escritorio y haciendo que el montón de papeles volaran por allí como delicados pétalos de rosa. La sonrisa radiante en esos labios a sólo centímetros de su boca bastaron para olvidarse de que había estado organizando esos documentos todo el día.

 _Maldito Jojo._ Lo maldijo mentalmente.

-Vamos, Caesar. Escapémonos un par de días... ¿Qué tal Roma? O Venecia, la ciudad del amor. Aprovechamos de visitar a la vieja bruja. ¡Oh, no! ¡No me golpees, Caesarino!

-Deberías tener más respeto por tu madre- le espetó, deshaciendo el agarre para volver a eregirse arreglándose la corbata desajustada mientras el Joestar se sobaba la cabeza, viendo con algo de decepción como el rubio se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda. Ya con un puchero en la boca por su fallida propuesta no se esperó jamás que el otro se detuviese de pronto junto a la puerta.

-Deberías saber que da igual el lugar, una cita es una cita, idiota. Conseguiré una bicicleta e iremos de paseo.

La expresión amurrada y avergonzada del rubio mirándole de perfil valía oro.

 _No._

 _Valía más que cualquier lujo, viaje caro o cosa en el mundo._

Joseph sonrió divertido y gratamente sorprendido.

 _Era verdad..._

 _Disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida era la mejor parte de ser joven._

-Agradezco que quieras mantener viva la llama de la juventud y todo eso, ¿pero sabes, Caesar? Realmente ya no somos unos niños. ¿Qué pasará si nos atrapa la policía?- Joestar maniobraba a duras penas la bicicleta que rogaba por su vida al tener a dos hombre vestidos de ejecutivo y de metro ochenta cada uno sobre ella intentando no caerse mientras andaban por los senderos del Central Park.

-Cállate y sigue manejando- Caesar le espetó con la boca llena, parecía más concentrado en no caerse y de comer, con la corbata de triángulos amarillos y lilas ceñida a la cabeza y sentado de espaldas a Joseph en la parte trasera de la bicicleta, entre sus manos una caja que acababa de abrir para comer su contenido llevaba la marca de una pastelería- ¡Mamma mía, que bueno está esto!

-¡Hey, no te comas el panqué antes de llegar a casa!- Joseph volteó el rostro para regañarle, casi perdiendo el control del vehículo en el proceso, pero retomando justo a tiempo. Si bien pudo evitar una potencial caída gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, no pudo así evitar que Caesar se atragantara con un pedazo de postre ante el brusco movimiento, atorándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡ _Maledizione_ , eres un tonto, Jojo!- exclamó con las mejillas rojas y los ojos algo llorosos por tanto tocer, haciendo que el Joestar soltara una genuina y melodiosa risa.

De esas que se entonaban como una canción llena de luz, que entibiaba el corazón como cálidos rayos de sol y traía brillantes recuerdos de cuando eran niños, corretiando enérgicos, alguna vez como ésta paseando en bicicleta los dos, creciendo codo a codo y con ello el amor inminente que fue brotando en el corazón de ambos floreció.

-No has cambiado en nada, Jojo...

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Que pedalees más rápido, santo cielo.

Y Caesar agradeció que Jojo estuviese más concentrado en que no se mataran en vez de notar la feliz sonrisa en su rostro que delataba la emoción de un niño que tiene una cita por primera vez.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
